1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal displaying, and in particular to a hollow backplane and a backlight module using same.
2. The Related Arts
Liquid crystal display (LCD) has a variety of advantages, such as thin device body, low power consumption, and being free of radiation, and is thus widely used. Most of the LCDs that are currently available in the market are backlighting LCDs, which comprise an enclosure, a liquid crystal panel received in the enclosure, and a backlight module arranged inside the enclosure. The operation principle of the liquid crystal panel is that liquid crystal molecules are interposed between two parallel glass substrates and a plurality of vertical and horizontal fine electrical wires is arranged between the two glass substrates, whereby the liquid crystal molecules are controlled to change direction by application of electricity in order to refract light emitting from the backlight module for generating images. Since the liquid crystal panel itself does not emit light, light must be provided by the backlight module in order to normally display images. Thus, the backlight module is one of the key components of an LCD. The backlight module can be classified in two types, namely side-edge backlight module and direct backlight module, according to the position where light gets incident. The direct backlight module arranges a light source, such as a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) or a light-emitting diode (LED) at the back side of the liquid crystal panel to form a planar light source that directly provides lighting to the liquid crystal panel. The side-edge backlight module arranges a backlight source of LED light bar at an edge of a back panel to be located rearward of one side of the liquid crystal panel. The LED light bar emits light that enters a light guide plate (LGP) through a light incident face of the light guide plate and is projected out through a light exit face of the light guide plate, after being reflected and diffused, to thereby transmit through an optic film assembly and form a planar light source for the liquid crystal panel.
Referring to FIG. 1, a liquid crystal display module generally comprises a backlight module 100, a mold frame 300 arranged on the backlight module 100, a liquid crystal display panel 500 arranged on the mold frame 300, and a bezel 700 arranged on the liquid crystal display panel 500. The backlight module 100 comprises a backplane 110, a backlight source 130 arranged inside the backplane 110, a reflector plate 150 arranged inside the backplane 110, and a light guide plate 170 arranged atop the reflector plate 150, and an optic film assembly 190 arranged above the light guide plate 170. The mold frame 300 supports the liquid crystal display panel 500 and the bezel 700 is fixed to the backplane 110 of the backlight module 100 to complete the liquid crystal display module.
The conventional backplane 110 is generally made through stamping a metal sheet. Such a backplane 110 is relatively heavy and is opposite to weight reduction of the liquid crystal display device. Further, both the material cost and the processing cost are high, making it disadvantageous for cost control.